


The lost harp of Mervana but Phooey Exists.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [20]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Lies, Meta, Some Humor, Truth, Unfortunate Implications, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck mets someone who likes the truth and fairness as much as himself.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	The lost harp of Mervana but Phooey Exists.

Huey Duck was making a speech about their next adventure. However, Phooey Duck wasn't paying attention to this as he was staring at Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck. There was something different about them both somehow to the yellow duckling. He turned his head to his mom, Della Duck was happily driving the submarine and she still looked like his mother to his eyes. Phooey looked at his brothers and vaguely felt this same difference between all of them, somehow something about just his male family members reminded the preteen of kissy kissy stuff. 

Huey finished his speech, "The Lost Harp of Mervana!!" It was strange to hear someone say the title of the episode to Phooey, he normally would just listen along to the theme song then see it at the beginning of the new adventure or whatever was happening that episode. Still today seemed like a fairly calm day, at least they were far from the board of vultures. Yet the new thingy about his uncles and big brothers was driving him nutty. What even was it? Dewey raised his and spoke loud enough to break the empathic narration, "Doesn't Uncle Scrooge normally make the long winded speech about the adventure?"

The yellow one nodded along to the blue one's question. Scrooge questioned in disbelief, "Long winded??" Webbigail Vanderquack smiled and brightly noted, "I like them!" The incomprehensible discordian agreed happily and quickly, "I like Unca Scrooge and his talking bout things for really long too." Dewey Duck grew slightly uncomfortable and commented on both, "Yeah... We know." McDuck was busying himself whilst he talked on, "This is Huey's adventure. We are all here to support him." This was quick but the Fourth Triplet silently pondered when he was going to get that kind of attention. 

Jealousy was a new emotion. In fact, recently there was a lot of new emotions that affected the Fourth Nephew in his thoughts and acts. The first born coughed, then began to speak again but was quickly cut off by the explorer and adventurer. The top hat ranted on, "But wee laddies and lasses, rumor has it that when the city sank so did their priceless harp." The eldest triplet took a tin foil hat conspiracy theory tone that could have made the author believe anything were she his age, "How did the Mervanas survive? Well you see Mervana was home to these fish people." The red one held open a paper displaying a creepy, "realistic," mermaid. 

The red coat butted in, "Capable of turning their legs to fins!" The two red clothed ducks joined together as they wrapped around another, now cheering in unison, "Allowing them to live on land and sea!!" It was a gross and selfish feeling but the golden duckling wanted to be given such affection and much much more than that. The idea of even wanting more than others sickened the golden child to his core, in trying to understand why all he got was a dirty feeling. Like he needed to wash his face repeatedly to make the bad things go away. The two eldest of their peers bounced up and down in cheer. The red cap boosted, "And when we find the harp, the lost treasure won't be lost anymore." Louie Duck huffed as he puffed, "Oh great, now there's three people who live to put us all in constant danger."

The yellow sweater yelled at his brother in sudden boiling rage that sparked out of nothing, "I didn't mean to, I can't control my powers! And also big bruhda Huey and Unca Scrooge are just trying their best!" Webby nervously agreed as the electric possibly world ending bomb next to her had unexpectedly zapped, "Yeah... Ummm. Half person and half fish, means cool pretty mermaids?" The green hoodie glared down in disagreement and confusion at his brother. Della yelled back at everyone behind her, "Hey, no fighting! Also mermaids are disgusting." Donald made sure his sister was paying attention to the submarine she was driving as her haterage of fish had distracted her.

The con man and cynic snarked, "Oh yeah. Sure, little brother, I'm positive that everything will be just fine when we all get roped into another human sacrifice, brain washing, cult." The childish kiddie grew more frustrated and he didn't completely understand why. Something in his mind wanted to just make it stop and for the nightmares to just go away. Jaded glasses seemed only make it all appear all that much closer looming like a vulture over a dying person in wait. Webbigail went to agrue for the Anomaly, "Why do you assume the worst?"

The "evil" triplet rolled his eyes and fumed, "Because I have a running tally of all the times we've almost been sacrificed... And oh look at that, I had to make an entire new sperate addition just for Phooey!" The "lazy" boy rolled out a long list marking each time Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie had been nearly killed for sacrifice, then pulled a even longer list with only Phooey on it. The Glitch chuckled, "I've been repeatedly traumatized so people tend to blame me for being a victim or discard my words of anxiety and pain due to how often I display it." The entire submarine grew uncomfortably silent other than laughter that turned to crying. 

The pilot joked, "Hey Uncle Scrooge, can give us some money for therapy? My sons seem to deeply need it." The trillionaire huffed out, "He's just a moody preteen boy, what could he possibly need therapy for?" The crying grew louder. The richest duck in all of fiction dismissed more harshly, "All those therapist loons would just lie and say he needs a straight jacket." The golden eyed ducky crawled out of his seat into his siblings' seat to cligh to the green eyed duckling. Mrs. Beakley assured as best she could by completely avoiding this, "Louie, maybe this won't quite so horrible. Perhaps you can learn from Webby." 

The Error clighing to his brother sniffled, "Yeah. Sometimes we don't almost die or get kidnapped, I can't remember any time where that didn't happen right now but I'm sure they did." The only child hopefully started, "You didn't almost die when we went to Funso's Funzone." Her hopeful smile that she could do something good faded as the crying resumed. The green duckling cuddled his brother close and continued grumpily, "See? The world isn't a magical, cartoony, or whimsical. It isn't all happy endings, or mer..." The pink duckling immediately cligh on to something, "Mermaids!"

Above the submarine there was a group of merfolk swimming above. Everyone but the pilot watched on in adventurous whimsy to a notably cartoonish degree even lime and lemon. The yellow beanie smiling with tears at how happy he felt. Something the green hoodie very much also felt but didn't show. They had crowded around the window to look on. The oldest duck commented, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." A warning went off that the sub was arming it's weapons. For half a second everyone looks for Phooey Duck then immediately turn to Della Duck. 

Della quit silently growling at the marine life to turn the weapons off. After much reaction to that from everyone else in the sub. After getting into their diving suits and into the water. The 9 ducks got out, leaving one behind. Phooey and Donald both catch on the ladder. 7 ducks were at the meeting with the merfolk. Vanderquack cheered a greeting, "Hi, I'm Webby!" The two merducks greeted back calmly and introduced their underwater city with delighted breezy words. As one would when one lives underwater. Totally normal nothing to worry about. Webby quizzed joyfully, "What's it like to achieve my dreams?!"

Before going to fly around in the background, Donald and Phooey commented something about dreams involving octopi. Then went wildly flying off into the ocean, like you do commonly. The mermaid comforted, "Just breath in and out all your troubles and suffering." Kinda asking the fish's it's opinion on water there. Scrooge butted in again, "Pfft, suffering builds character." He then grabbed Donnie and the terrorified duckling holding on to him. The air was put back in to the tube and the helmet. Don breathed easy as the golden egg glared slightly at his other uncle. There was a hairline crack in the glass helmet but McDuck fixed it. The rich duck noted, "Donald and Phooey have plenty of character." The crack had suddenly returned a little bigger, Scrooge McDuck went to fix it again but seemed merely inconvenienced by his own helmet repeatedly cracking out of nowhere. 

Dewey said good bye to his mom and wished she could join. Della tried to speak but saw a faint underwater octopus and almost vomited. Ichthyophobia... The nine non Ichthyophobic ducks continued on. The two named truth continued to explain their fallen underwater city. Very flowery terms too. Scrooge mainly disliked the idea of it all but enjoyed the bootstrap ideal. However Louie and Huey seemed to be the only ones making worried faces in the group. They all swam up and into the caves made of ruins. The two named truth explained that once they lived in land and sea but followed their king to only live in the ocean upon him "going to seek his own truth."

Phooey whispered something about dreams involving an underwater city of late to himself. The greeters continued the introduction, explaining a system that was fairly water living based while suggesting this is the way to truth. Nearby was a dark cave covered in writing at the entrance. McDuck gruffed bitterly of distaste while everyone went off, everyone other than himself and Donald. Louie walked off to the cave with his brother Phooey. Webby popped in between them to amaze at the scene, "Wowie, a laid back society where everything is free. You two must love it here." The living Typo smiled a little and noted, "You know I forgot how great adventures are, I think forgot after las..." When the green duckling started off to the cave, his yellow brother followed in silent. The youngest brother pointed out, "It's too nice, there's something going on."

The pink bow sighed softly as her joy was sapped a little, "What could be wrong about this place?" The green eyed duckling ranmbled off, "Their king suddenly disappears and they all worship him, isn't that a little questionable?" The yellow eyed duckling thought aloud, "That does sounds iffy." The third born geasured to a nearby craved rock and declared, "That's clearly a sacrificial alter!" The Unbirthed cocked an eye as if to say there were bigger fish to fry. The only child was unsure of that but couldn't find proof to dismiss it. Beakley guarded close by, playing a drum to block out the murder chat.

After asking the murder action maid off, Louie pointed out the notably spooky cave behind the water fall. All three deciding to investigate it after reading a bit of the colorful marker writing on it warning not to go in. Later into walking to the ruins, Webbigail stood firm, "I'm only going to prove The king cared about his people." A singing voice coming from further in explained the king lied. The three ducklings paused. The unhatched tested, "I am an error?" The singing voice seemed confused and unsure as if the truth was unclear. Not all knowing. The 3 kids continued, following the voice in the cave. 

There was a lot of watery plant life living above water. The crumbling castle appeared as they walked. Webby swirled as she explained in wonder, "Don't you see? It's just a beautiful castle full of coral." Louie stared off and found something before pointing it out, "Just the bones of the last visitors." Phooey blinked numbly as he looked at the bones, the bones looked human to him. No beaks, just teeth in the skull. 

A fish monster got onto the rocks. The last born cried out, "We're next!" The three of them ran from the fish. The form seemed more use to water than the land so couldn't get to the group of children very fast. At least not above the waters. However the chase was mostly swimming on the finned side. Which was hugely unfair to the kids who were running and screaming. Webbigail Vanderquack invested that this was not a trap. Phooey Duck mostly sang the same part of a song parades in easter being like a contest of happiness. You know, to cope... Anyways they hit a dead end, Louie is screaming and Webby is screaming and the scary monster man was nearing and Phooey was holding on for dear life while singing through about smiling through pain. Suddenly a rope lassoed them all and yanked them to safety. It was the battle maid. Vanderquack was thankful to see her grandma and the duck brothers were too. The young lady quizzed joyfully, "Granny, how did you get here?" The spy fumbled, "I was just pondering about." The liar checked, "About the creepily happy merpeople?" The paradox brought up, "I used to be happy." The green sibling looked to the yellow sibling to see one of them was still holding on tight. The pink one suggested a reasonable idea, "Maybe the Mervanas just don't know?" 

The grandmother agreed with her granddaughter, "Maybe this just a misunderstanding." The future adventure lady dashed off boldly at the encouragement. Trusting Beakley, The two male ducks went to follow but found their bills covered and themselves lifted into the air. Immediately the glitchy ducky panicked. The adult whispered, "There's something wrong." The jaded ducky raised his arms in victory while the golden ducky looked at her as if expecting someone to finally see it. She continued as she set them down, "And we can't tell Webby until we know what. That girl believes the best in people, especially mermaids, we can't break her heart." The 3/3 harshly whispered back, "If we don't tell her, she is fish food." The 4/3 gaffed in bafflement, "I cannot lie, my only good worthy trait is being the moral one. Why does everyone want me to lie?!" Because the green one lies so they expect you would too. Unfortunate. The trusting duckling popped up and asked, "What are you three talking about?" The secret agent and the liar clapped their hands over the never born's bill, telling the positive ducky that they love her. The strong little lady pulled them all in for a hug. 

The three children and one adult were climbing the stairs. Halfway up, Louie was winded and slipped on some crumbling rock causing the step he was on to fall away. Phooey caught his brother but began to slip with him until the maid pulled them up. Miss. Beakley dusted them off. After making it, The grumpy duckie complained, "These stairs were a mess." The singing voice returned, "♪Correct! I told him to fix the stairs but he wouldn't listen to the truth which I offer.♪" The sheet was pulled off. Displaying a lady duck that was apart of a harp. The young woman delighted at it all, "Har. Harp. Harp lady! Harp mermaid!! This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." The singing harp agreed happily. The little fighter requested confirmation, "Can you tell Louie there's nothing wrong?" The lady mermaid looked down and shaked her head no and added, "Bless your dear heart but It is not the truth. I must tell the truth, even if the mer people don't value it." Beakley requested answers, "Tell us the truth of what happened then."

The harp coughed then began to sing that the people lived on land and sea but their king neglected the duty to his kingdom by staying in the water too long therefore becoming a fish monster. The purple lady attempted to assure her granddaughter but kept being corrected by a singing voice telling whenever even the slightest amount was false. This hurt Webby for finding out people she trusted had lied. It also frustrated the purple and gold because they both wanted the pink to be happy even in the face of harsh reality. However the responsible adult was trying to ease in reality with soft lies whilst the childish kid attempted to display truth in softer ways but allowing it's unfair ness to remain seen. Both comforts were taken by the corrections. Now it was about getting the harp to everyone else. 

Phooey and Louie were trying to pick up the instrument but couldn't. So the muscled lady spy took it instead. So instead the two boys held the little lady up as she refused to move. The sunshiny duckling noted worriedly, "I think Webby is too sad to move." The grassy duckling huffed as he moved down the stairs. They three fell down the last few stairs. The yellow sweater kept trying to drag her to safety as the green hoodie gruffed, "Come you have to keep going." The yellow beanie teared up as she continued to lay and he couldn't keep carrying her. The pink bow grumbled bitterly, "Why? Why bother continuing in a cold and cruel world? When I can't trust anyone? When there's no such thing as a good person?" The cynic puzzled, "Do I sound like that?" The golden one gritted his teeth and cried out quickly, "Things might be terrible but I have to believe there's some good people and it isn't always terrible!" Then they fell down a hole and continued to drag Webby away from the moral danger. She was so saddened that she kept laying as if already dead. The monster fish attacked his own people. In panic, The mistake got on his Uncle Donald's lap and begged, "Please save us from dying right now!!" The sailor opened his eyes and boiled to exploding in a flash. Because nobody hurts his family.

Don was grabbing up the nephews he could find and taking off to protect them first. Unfortunately they got pinned by the ruling beast. Thankfully the two named truth returned bringing all the other merfolk to battle against their king. Allowing the Duck-McDuck Family to run into the caves. The monster fish merman was given the this information by the harp because she has to say the truth. Huey panicked, "Where can we go!? Nowhere in the ocean is safe!!" Louie looked out the window then hatched a plan, "We have to jump out and swim to land!" So everyone jumped.The marpeople helped but their leader sprung from nowhere to attack. The legged ducks washed ashore while slowly the finned ducks walked onto it to realize they aren't use to standing. Soon the monster man was forced upon the land to find it just as harsh as he remembered as he returned to a mere man. Also Della touched a fish without throwing up due to kicking him as a monster. Good for her. 

That day everyone learned something, while it is good to consider unfair and hard things are true it doesn't mean one gives upon on improving things to make them better. Or something... 

The End.


End file.
